Holiday Treasures
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: I'm trying something a little different for Jarbie – hopefully I'll be able to deliver. Starting with New Year's, I'm planning to write a treasured moment or moments for each holiday of the year. I apologize in advance if this doesn't work out. Thank you for reading & reviewing. Skyler Mist, Munyo & Yas-M - I love your comments. Please know how much I appreciate all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Frost glittered like diamonds on the ice bound lake and as the first fireworks exploded those sparkles were transformed into every color of the rainbow. The room also exploded with cheers and enthusiastic wishes of "Happy New Year." There was an exception...a couple standing next to the french doors only had eyes for each other. The ruggedly handsome male rested his hands lightly on the waist of the stunning redhead who had looped her arms around his neck. No words were necessary, their eyes said it all...his intense and wanting, hers soft and caring, both expressing one thing...their love and need for each other.

Slowly his hands moved away from her waist, gently cupping her face. Her lips were already parted waiting for his kiss. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she felt his breath caress her face and when she felt his tongue begin to trace her lips, her soft moan could not be suppressed. Oblivious to their guests, he deepened his kiss – his hands at her lower back, drifting downward to pull her even closer. She sighed as his touch. His embrace, his kiss evoking a precious memory...the memory of their first kiss in the rain when they were shy and tentative with each other.

Reluctantly they parted, perhaps finally realizing that they were not alone. Julia rested her head against Barbie's shoulder, just as she did on that night so many months ago. They were free of the dome now and secure in their love for each other but she would never forget that night. She would never forget the attraction she felt that would not be suppressed, that despite what she had learned about his past, she sought him out and he had welcomed her without question.

Julia lifted her head smiling a bit ruefully. "I do believe we're neglecting our guests."

He laughed softly still holding her close as if he were loath to be apart from her. "I think our guests are used to us drifting away but we could ask them to leave. Then I could wish you a Happy New Year my way." His breath caught in his throat seeing a soft blush begin to cover her face as she bit down on her lower lip, her eyes reflecting her desire.

He would never take her for granted. He often wondered what would have happened if she had not come looking for him that night. Would he have made the first move? There was no question that he felt an irresistible attraction to her but even now he could not say that he would have had the guts to pursue her. His eyes grew darker with a softness that reflected his overwhelming love for the woman who taught him how to be a better man.

"Julia, marry me." His voice was urgent as he stroked her cheek gently.

"I am, I will. I said yes and haven't changed my mind."

"Yeah I know you did, but marry me now – tomorrow. I don't want to wait any longer to give you my name. Will you?"

Julia smiled before leaning in to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Of course I will. I love you and while a piece of paper won't make this any more real or special, I must say that being known as Mrs. Barbara has a certain appeal."

"It appeals to me too. Thank you, Julia."

"You're welcome. By the way, handsome...having our New Year's celebration at your family's lake house was pretty genius. Fireworks were a nice touch, even though we missed most of them."

Julia turned so she was facing the french doors, her back against Barbie, her eyes gazing on the tranquil, frozen lake. She felt his arms close around her, felt his chest rumble as he spoke . Baby, I liked the fireworks in here much better."

"I can't lie...so did I."

They stood there for a moment, content to be together, thankful that life was once again normal. Barbie gently turned Julia so they were eye to eye. "Let's keep this a secret, OK? Let's go away tomorrow and find a nice place to get married, just the two of us."

"That sounds amazing. I'd love to do that and then later we can have a party to celebrate with everyone. Maybe on Valentine's Day." She reached up to trace her thumb against his soft whiskers, a soft smile lighting up her face. "Happy New Year, Barbie...I love you."

"Happy New Year, Julia...I'll love you forever."


	2. Valentine's Day

**Ahh...Valentine's Day! Need I say more? I confess to stealing the line about "only the good notes" from one of my favorite movies, "The Holiday." This is pure fluff with absolutely no plot or purpose other than to showcase the amazing chemistry of Jarbie. Hope you like it.**

Julia stopped fussing with her hair but continued looking into the mirror. She was no longer paying attention to herself but at the reflection of Barbie. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, strumming his guitar, a look of concentration on his face. Yet his mouth quirked into an endearing, one-sided grin. She couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he looked and how incredibly attracted she was to him at this moment. If they weren't expecting a houseful of guests in a few short minutes, she seriously considered slipping out of her dress to once again wish him a Happy Valentine's Day.

Instead she moved to next to him on the bed. Almost of it's own accord, her hand moved to caress the back of his neck, her fingers softly carding the hair on his head.

"What are you playing? It's pretty."

Barbie played a few more chords before leaning his guitar against the bed. Turning to her he reached for her hand, twining their fingers together. "Did you like it?" At her nod, he continued... "I wrote that yesterday, for you. I think it sounds like you – soft and inviting. I used only the good notes."

Julia's smiled with delight at his words. She moved to embrace him with both hands, her lips moving against his mouth in a soft caress. She gently bit his lower lip, then slowly traced that spot with her tongue. His groan of pleasure was a mere rumble she felt in his chest. He pulled her closer, his arms encircling her back, his hands moving to bury his fingers in her hair. Julia was beginning to regret that she had not shed her dress after all. His tongue was tracing the outline of her lips, his kisses caressing her with sweet deliberation, drawing away gently when she tried to deepen the kiss, only to return to her lips, tasting...teasing.

Just as he began to trace the neckline of her dress with softly seeking fingers, a tentative knock on the door startled them apart – a familiar voice calling out to them playfully.

"Hey lovebirds – your guests are beginning to arrive. Are you decent?"

Julia sighed and smiled at Barbie with regret, both sets of eyes still reflecting their desire for each other. "It always the damn door, isn't it?"

"With the worst timing." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing. "Why don't you deal with Angie while I take a minute...recover from your many charms."

To Barbie, she murmured softly, eying him from head to toe. "You do that...you have lipstick on your face... and just so you know...you have a few charms of your own."

Another knock, this one a bit more forceful, broke the spell once again. Angie's voice was brooking no denial this time. "Barbie, Julia I know you're in there. You could answer me, you know."

Once again Julia sighed as they moved in opposite directions. In a few steps she was at the door, pulling it open to reveal a very amused young lady with a knowing smirk on her face. Angie was accustomed to the couple's never ending attraction to each other but did not let a time go by where she didn't tease them about it mercilessly.

As the door swung open, her eyes widened, focusing on Julia's appearance. "Wow, Julia...you look gorgeous." But then her smirk was back. "Except your lipstick is almost gone and your hair seems to have hints of Barbie in it."

A blush, the curse of a redhead, colored Julia's cheeks. Pointedly refusing to acknowledge the comment, Julia changed the subject. "Hi Angie. Where's Hunter?" She moved over to the dressing table and began to repair the makeup that had been a casualty of those very pleasurable moments with Barbie.

"He's downstairs with Joe and Norrie. They're keeping tabs on things, making sure everyone is welcome." She stood behind Julia, eying the curls that had been tousled just moments ago. "Leave your hair the way it is, Julia. This is your look for sure. No need to change it at all."

"Thanks, sweetie." Their eyes met in the mirror's reflection. "Barbie likes it this way too." She couldn't help the smile that came unbidden to her lips at the mere mention of his name. She marveled yet again that their need for each other remained strong as ever, that all it took was a touch of his hand or a sidelong glance to fan the flames of her desire. She couldn't get enough of him and knew he felt the same way.

She was aware he had walked into the room even before he came into her line of sight. His eyes were targeting only her. Barbie felt an unmistakable spark of joy...it never went away. Each time he came to her, that spark flamed out of control and it was all he could do not to kiss her senseless. Each time he saw her, he realized that she was everything to him.

Angie swiveled around to look him up and down, her signature smirk returning with ease. "You clean up pretty good. You look almost as dapper as Hunter."

Barbie raised his eyebrow, glancing at her with his own smirk. "Dapper isn't the look I was going for. It's not me." He moved close to Julia, his hand moving to her shoulder, fingers traveling to rest beneath her curls.

"Oh I beg to differ." Julia laughed as she answered. "You're dapper, baby...but on the rough side of dapper. The side that makes women want to tame you."

Angie watched as Barbie leaned over to whisper something to Julia, then press a kiss beneath her ear. When she saw the scene progressing she began to wave her arms in negation. "Stop, stop, stop! You two have to get downstairs...now! Barbie – move away from Julia." She was laughing as she pulled on his arm, forcing him to step away in order to keep his balance.

"Seriously" …...she continued... "you guys have amazing chemistry and I know how much you mean to each other, but save it for later...please!"

By this time Julia had stood away from the dressing table and was leaning into Barbie, his arm firmly around her waist. "Sorry, sweetie. We'll be right down. Just give us a minute. I promise."

"Uh huh" Angie's voice was skeptical but nevertheless she moved toward the door. "I'm leaving this open and I expect you to be greeting your guests in five minutes!" With a final glance she left the room. She had tried to make that glance stern but failed miserably so hoped her words alone had the desired effect.

Barbie began to move them toward the bed, not surprised when Julia voiced her protest. "No, Barbie, we can't. Angie will come back and drag us down the next time."

An amused laugh rumbled in his chest as he reassured her. "Although the thought of you laying across that bed is all too tempting, I promise to behave. I just wanted to get your Valentine's present." With that he reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a square, black, velvet box, tied with a lavender ribbon. He handed it to Julia murmuring soft words against the curls at the side of her face. "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

Julia hesitated briefly before her fingers moved to loosen the ribbon, letting it float to the floor. She opened the box to discover a wide platinum bangle. She smiled with delight as she lifted the bracelet from it's cushioned nest. "It's beautiful – thank you! But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to." He gently took it from her hands and opened the hinge, pausing to allow her eyes to rest on the engraving within.

Julia's breath caught in her throat as she saw what Barbie had done. Miniature butterflies book-ended her name: _**Julia Shumway Barbara. **_Her eyes glistened with emotion as Barbie clasped the bracelet around her wrist, it's snug fit perfect and quite comforting.

She loved how it looked on her wrist and knew every time she glanced at it, she would remember what was written on the inside. Barbie knew her so well, knew that the inscription would make his gift more valuable than any cost he expended on the bracelet itself.

She looped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his gently, followed by her thumb wiping away any trace of lipstick. "We better get downstairs before Angie comes looking for us."

"Mmhm, but first I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Barbie let his fingers trace a path along her jaw as he posed a query. "Always?"

Julia answered, the truth of her words shining in her eyes. "Always and forever."

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me and I love knowing that someone is actually reading my silly drabbles. Special thanks to munyo, Yas-m, Luvs2Ship – you always keep me going with your sweet encouragement.**


End file.
